Gasoline
by Aviditty
Summary: "You. Me. Midnight. Let's have ourselves a little competition." That itself should have sent me running. Knowing Johanna it was anything but innocent. I decided to give it a try, how bad could it be? I'll never forget the feral look she gave me when she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. Joniss.


Authors notes:

Goodness, another one~ I have so many HG oneshot ideas ahhh. So inspired! I really apologize for the awful pacing with this. So many mistakes and wording issues. x Still not doing well with getting over my writers block…

Here's a picture that I drew to accompany this oneshot~ post/70947423945/shut-up-and-kiss-me-god-i-love-these-two-so

/d6z9mnm

And I also made a video as well. Heh. ~ u ~

post/72153818925/i-love-your-face-just-get-away-and-another-one

Feel free to check them out.

**EDIT. Fanfiction does not like links! As you can probably tell, it cut most of them out, those aren't full links. If you'd like to see the pic and video message me and I'll send you the full links!**

Kinda tempted to make this a two-shot simply because of the way I left it. Makes you crave more, doesn't it? :P

Without further ado here's the one-shot! Enjoy it 'cause the next one I write will eat your heart out so enjoy the fluffycutes while it lasts. ;D Enjoy!

~Aviditty

Gasoline

_Competition_. The words were engraved in my mind ever since they were uttered from her lips with such a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I took an elevator down to the training center praying to God that I wouldn't get caught. I contemplated taking the stairs, as the elevator fiasco from a few days prior was engraved in my mind. But elevators are faster and really, who wants to travel down over 12 flights of stairs to the lowest floor? Certainly not me.

Honestly I didn't even know why I'm here. It's one in the morning and I'm dressed like I'm about to run a marathon. And for crying out loud it was Johanna Mason who initiated this in the first place. The girl from District 7 who gave me a strip tease prior to meeting her.

That enough should make me turn back, the fact that my heart pounds against my chest at the thought. _No. Just no. Get a hold of yourself Katniss._ Okay, so maybe Johanna was an enigma to me, and maybe she did enthrall me. Nothing wrong with that, right? Besides the fact that I'm here when I could be sleeping. Not many people would do what I'm doing.

The elevator takes awhile since my room is on floor 12 and it has to travel to floor 1. Eventually it slows to a stop and I get out and wander towards the end of the long hallway.

My destination is the basement where the training center is located but the elevator doesn't let you go down there at night. I have to travel to floor one and then descend the stairs to the basement. Well at least I didn't have to travel the entire flight of stairs, right?

My mind is still trying to piece together what Johanna's ulterior motive might be for this rendezvous. Honestly the words "competition." and "A little fun. A game if you will." should make me turn back and go the heck to sleep. But no, sleep is my enemy right now and I'd do anything to not sleep. I relish in my waking moments even if they remind me that I'll be thrown back in the arena soon.

Knowing Johanna she's probably going to end up making a fool of me again.

My footsteps echo against the stairs as I descend and soon I'm on the lowest floor: the basement. I follow the corridor until it takes me to the doors leading into the training center. I glance at the door which needs a key code and I wonder how on earth we're supposed to make it inside when Johanna sneaks up behind me and makes me jump out of my skin.

"Ever heard of warning a person?" I hiss while clutching my heart. She just laughs, her eyes dancing as she brushes past me to key in the code. With a click the lock opens and the door allows us inside.

She's grinning from ear to ear, her sarcastic smirk which has been becoming a prominent feature, shining on her face. "Would 'ya look at that? The code worked."

I roll my eyes and follow her inside, the huge radiating doors shutting behind us.

"So what did you have to do to get the code? Torture a peacekeeper?" I ask. Not gonna lie, that would be quite entertaining.

"Not quite. Just slipped him some liquor and he spilled it like it was his phone number. Worked out pretty well." She sneers. She beckons me to follow her and we make our way over to where the holographic shooting ranges are at. This was the one I was at yesterday. I glance over at her as she messes with the settings for the small enclosed course.

Is this what she meant by a competition? Did she want us both to compete against each other?

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come here." She begins as she adjusts something on the touch screen before her. I nod. "Well I was bored and thought it would be something fun to do. Maybe it would bring us closer together and we could become friends. Corny bonding crap like that."

Quite the sarcastic tone. Very unlikely.

I snort and remark, "So this wasn't a plan to kill me after all? I'm impressed."

She just grins and sneers, "Not quite."

Johanna wanders over to one of the racks with a myriad of weapons lined up for training. Johanna grabs one of the steel recurve bows and throws it to me along with a quiver of arrows. "Nice catch." She teases as she grabs one of the tomahawk axes with a steel blade.

"You can go first, girl on fire." She gives me a wink as the lights dim. I watch as she situates herself between the glass watching me with prying eyes, a smirk plastered across her lips.

I put all my focus into this so called 'competition' not really knowing if it's really as friendly as Johanna implied or if she rigged it somehow. Wouldn't surprise me one bit. With my ears alert I notice the sound of the slight shift of balance in the enclosed space. A hologram appears a moment later and chucks a hatchet at me without a word of warning.

_Phttt. As if I wasn't expecting this anyways._

I aim at the holographic person and hit him right in the heart. He shatters into a billion pieces. Two more come at me, their speed increased and I barely have time to dodge their blows. I do a small sidestep and hit the one square in the back with my foot and the other one gets an arrow to the brain. No one said I couldn't use my body, right? Right.

Out of the corner of my eye another hologram takes a swing at me and phases right through my head. I got a blow to the head. Hilarious. I grit my teeth and let an arrow fly in the holograms direction.

Eventually after awhile I notice the pattern that is taking flight. Johanna had set it so that every holographic person I would defeat would increase the difficulty of the next set of recruitments. And considering she could have set the limit to be a high number this could last for awhile…

It seems like an eternity has passed and I'm panting as I try and dodge a blow aimed for my head. Sweat trickles down my forehead and I swallow hard as I try to regain my balance from being thrown off center. I can feel Johanna's eyes on me as if they're etched into my very soul. I can tell she's enjoying this – a cocky smirk is probably written on her very lips.

I glance back at her quick to give her a dirty look as I send an arrow into the holograms heart; her only response is to give me a sardonic smile. Typical.

Finally I'm face to face with the last hologram as he tries to throw knives at me from each and every direction. He goes down without a second glance. I wipe the sweat from my brow and let myself out of the enclosed area. Johanna hands me a bottle of water as she eyes me up and down.

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you, brainless."

It's a cocky arrogant remark but I know that's Johanna's way of complimenting me so I take it. I gulp down some water and roll my eyes at her before stating, "You know that was rigged pretty badly."

"Well duh." She states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I had to challenge you. It wouldn't be a completion now, would it?"

I glance at my score on the touch screen after I down some more water. She set the stock limit to 20 holograms, and I beat them all in 7 minutes and 35 seconds.

"Well cocky, let's see if you can beat that." I smirk, crossing my arms over my chest as she enters the area. I can't wait to see her get a taste of her own medicine. There's no way she can beat me.

"There's no contest. I'm the victor."

_You're so full of it, Johanna._

I close the glass doors and watch from the outside as she stretches and then prepares herself for battle. Her face goes from cocky to serious in a millisecond. All her focus is on this game. Her entire demeanor shifts and it's like seeing her change into another person.

She hears the first hologram before she sees it and throws her axe at it with such precision that if it were a real person its head would have been decapitated. Her eyes glint as she runs to retrieve her axe, her instincts sharp and prepared for the next one.

Not even a second later another one comes up from behind her to which she pivots and bashes into him. I can't help but swallow hard at how her skin is already glistening and the way her muscles ripple from the exercise.

_Katniss for the love of God no. No._

I shake the thoughts from my head and continue to watch as she demolishes each hologram as if it was something she did every day. As if she was outback chopping some wood for her house back in District 7. She took the opportunity to glance at me once when she cut through a hologram. Her expression was so feral and…a mix of something else that sent shivers down my spine.

Okay so Johanna Mason was incredibly… sultry. I couldn't deny that at all. I mean she had confidence and a personality to boot, as well as looks. Didn't care what anyone thought. An independent woman. Definitely someone to admire, even if she did have an arrogant view of the world sometimes. And so I'd forgive myself for letting my eyes wander as she demolished each and every illusion with ease. It was like a wondrous dance.

Eventually she is pitted against the final illusion. They both move towards one another with slow footsteps full of caution. Johanna reacts faster than the artificial person and she cuts him down with ease, a victory smirk splashed across her face. She gives a dark chuckle and lets herself out of the arena. She grabs water and chugs a few gulps before motioning me to go over to the screen with her to see the scores.

She cracks her neck and then takes in the scores hungrily. She lets out a chuckle and folds her arms over her chest, glancing over me with a satisfied smile. "I won."

I don't believe her right away because it's her but when I glance at the screen and compare the times I see she's right. She won by 30 seconds.

"It was a close call, though." I can't help but smirk despite the fact that I lost. It was fun that's for sure. Exhausting but fun.

We stand in silence for awhile just sipping water and calming down our heart rates when she breaks the ice.

"I've got another fun game we could play." She teases, swinging her axe two and fro as she eyes me up and down. There's a fluttering in my stomach from the notion and I nod.

"Alright. What kind of game?"

There's a pregnant pause before she murmurs lowly, her voice velvety like butter. "What if we fought each other? Wouldn't that be fun?"

I swallow hard, my pupils dilating from trying to comprehend what she just said. I shake my head, and sputter, "Wait. What?"

Her eyes are dark and mischievous as her lips curve into a smile. "Is the girl on fire scared? Doesn't think she'd win in a girl fight, hmm?"

I swallow hard from just imagining us on the ground wrestling with each other, fighting for dominance. Our bodies pressing up against one another. Skin tickled with sweat. Oh God. Nononononono.

She steps closer to me and it causes my heart to beat against my ribcage. What the heck is going on?

"I'd win that fight." My voice cracks and I curse myself for sounding so weak. I could beat her any day.

"Would you, now?" She steps closer, her axe still swinging in her hands like a pendulum. "I'm a lot stronger then you, brainless."

I back up, so close to being pinned up against the wall. The look in her eyes is feral and predatory; a glint shining in them. It's captivating, thrilling, and terrifying all at the same time.

"Johanna-" My voice hitches as she swings her axe towards me as if she was about to hit me, but then it ends up flying out of her hands. She chucked it across the hall to where my bow resided and it gave her enough time to pin me up against the wall. I let out a gasp as she leans in close, a sly smirk painted across her lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She purrs, deathly close to me and I can trace the contours of her skin with my eyes. Before I have time to wrap my head around what's happening her lips crash into mine. Her lips are so soft and warm, and so experienced in the art of kissing. She takes my breath away.

Normally I'd stop this. If this were normal circumstances I would have pulled away, ran up to my room and never looked back. But there was something about this that I couldn't deny. The ecstasy. The tension. And maybe just maybe, allowing myself to be a normal freaking teenager for once in my life; the games, the reaping, the killing forever erased from the contours of my brain.

There was something different in the way she kissed me; it was nothing like Peeta or Gale. No. Not just because she was a girl either. She was Johanna Mason. She was a warrior, a powerful girl with an attitude to match. She had kisses that set your entire body on fire as if she was the girl on fire and not me.

Her body was hot and comforting at the same time as it pressed against mine, her kiss deepening. I couldn't help but kiss her back. I couldn't think about the outcome of this or the morality behind everything because I was under her spell right now and I was okay with that.

She parted with a slight chuckle as she rests her forehead against mine. I'm too tongue-tied to say anything so I just try to steady my breathing as I regain my breath. She leans and whispers sweetly against my ear, "You taste so sweet." It's a seductive voice that causes goosebumps to rise on my skin.

Soon she's back for more; her tongue asking for entrance and I let her in without a second thought. Our tongues dances in a toxic renegade and our moans are in synch with one another. It's driving me wild until I'm at the point where I forget oxygen is a thing I thrive on.

We both part panting, a trail of saliva connecting our lips which Johanna eagerly laps off hers. She gives me a haunting look and cups my cheek. "Well that was fun." She chuckles and pulls away leaving me stunned. "I guess that's what happens when you pit gasoline and fire together, huh?"

I'm still intoxicated by everything that I can only nod mutely. Her hand creeps over my heart and she lets it stay there as she feels the erratic pulse. She grabs me roughly by the chin and pulls me in for a quick chaste kiss. Gasoline. Yes, that's what she was. We're fire and gasoline about to explode.

She lets her hand drop to her side and she pulls away from me. She turns and gives me a cheeky smile, winking, "My room is floor 7, room 14. You should stop by later."

And with that she leaves, her footsteps echoing down the vinyl floor in time with my pounding heart. My lips still tasted like her essence. My blood filled of her void. Johanna was something that definitely left an impression on you. She was either one of those people you liked or you didn't like. I definitely liked her. And there I was aching to run after her and accept her offer. Maybe I would.


End file.
